


Amor Vincit Omnia

by VariousF_ckedDecisions (0h_n0)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, title is "love conquers all" in Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_n0/pseuds/VariousF_ckedDecisions
Summary: This is set on the hot air mobile home.
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire
Kudos: 8





	Amor Vincit Omnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is set on the hot air mobile home.

_Their light shone brighter than the fires around us..._  
Isadora thought for the next line. She was trying a longer poem this time, instead of her usual couplets.

  
"What ya writing?", Duncan asked, peering over her shoulder. "Is this about the Baudelaires?"  
She nodded.

"You write about them a lot", her brother remarked. He also wrote about the Baudelaires, but felt the need to point this out.  
"I suppose I do".

  
They were quiet for a moment. Then Duncan asked, "Do you have a thing for Klaus?".

"No!", Isadora snapped. Duncan didn't believe her, but decided not to push further.

  
Isadora turned back to her notebook. She crossed out her first line, and started writing:

_She shines bright than the fires around us,  
Her brilliant colour, a lucent Violet..._

.•*☆


End file.
